You're Engaged!
by Promise Me Eternity
Summary: What happens when the little town of Forks finds out Bella and Edward are getting married? What will Charlie think about them getting married?
1. Panic

Here is my Twilight fanfic about when Bella and Edward tell Charlie they're getting married. Please review:)

I was about to die, right there in my own kitchen. I tried to breathe evenly as possible. Charlie was sitting there waiting for me to tell him the big news. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. I took a deep breath. "Dad... Edward and I are getting married." There I said. I sat there waiting for him to lash out in an angry rage. But instead he sat there looking confused. "Married?" He said dazed like he couldn't believe it. Heck I couldn't believe it! "Did you ask my permission?" He asked Edward. His eyes were wide with surprise. "Mr. Swan may I marry your daughter?" Edward ask in a voice like melting honey. Hopefully Charlie woudn't say no. I'm eighteen aren't I? I can make my own decisions can't I? Can I? I started sweat. What would Charlie say? Why am I asking myself all these questions? I'm losing my mind. Say some thing Charlie Swan! Charlie began to clutch his chest. He's having a heart attack! "Bella, call 911." Edward said calmly. I rushed to the phone. I didn't think it would be that bad.

I sat in the waiting room of the hospital. Edward was holding my hand. I didn't know this would happen. Oh God! Me getting married has killed my father! Carlisle came into the waiting room. "Good news Bella, it was just a panic attack." Carlisle said satisfied. I put my hand over my heart in relief. "He still won't tell me what happened before this happened." Carlisle said with a laugh. "He wants to see you two." Carlisle added quickly. We walked into a tiny hospital room barely big enough for the four of us. "Carlisle, did you know _your_ _son_ is going to _marry my daughter_?" Charlie said irritated. "Did he ask your blessing?" Carlisle asked Charlie concerned. "That's what he was doing when I had the panic attack! So Edward I'll let you know you have my blessing. I'll let you marry my daughter." Charlie said softly almost embarrassed. I began to cry and hugged Edward tightly. "Not in front of me." Charlie said disgusted.

I know it's short. But what do you think of it?


	2. News Travels Fast

The second chapter! Please review:)

Charlie went to work that morning. I was sitting at the kitchen table eating my cereal. Then the phone rang. I hopped up and answered it. "Hello." I said happily. I was in a good mood this morning. "Hey Bella, it's Angela." Thank God, I thought it might have been Charlie. "Hey Ang. What's up?" I said fiddling with the phone chord. "Bella, Jessica just called me and said you and Edward were getting married. I just wanted to see if it was true or not. You know how she is." Angela sounded confused and a little freaked out. How would Jessica know? The only person outside the Cullen's we told was Charlie. Apparently news travels fast in Forks. "Yeah, it's true Ang." I said with an overly dramatic sigh. "Congratulations Bella! I always thought you'd marry him!" Said an excited Angela. Then I thought, well Angela has been a really good friend maybe I should ask her to be a bridesmaid. "Hey, Angela. Do you want to be one of my bridesmaids?" I asked. Angela was there for when I was a zombie and all. "I love to Bella! I've got go tell my mom! Bye!" Angela wasn't like her self. She was oddly ecstatic. I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

As soon as I got sat back down at the table the phone rang again. I got up and answered it. "Hey Bella it's Quil!" Why was Quil calling my house? I mean it made no sense. And why did he sound so happy? "We heard you were marrying the blood sucker. Am I invited to the wedding?" Quil said this in a hyper rush. Then I heard some one in the back ground yell, "Ask her if I can come too!" Maybe I should just hang up the phone now. "Oh, and Embry wants to know if he's invited too." I pondered this for a second. Then I thought sure why not. i mean how much trouble would it cause? "Sure you two are invited." I said unsure of my self. "Thank you!" He said like he was about to shift are some thing. The phone went dead and as soon as I hung it up, it rung again. I was starting to get agitated.

"Hello." I said for the third time. "Bella? It's me Emily." Said a sweet voice. "Oh hey Emily." I said sort of relieved. "I was calling to congratulate you on your pending nuptials." She said chipperly. "Thank you." I said warmly. "I was wondering if it was OK if Sam and me came to the wedding?" "Of course Emily." I said happily as possible. "Thank you! Talk to you late Vampire Girl." She said teasingly. "OK Wolf Girl, bye." I hung up the phone and let out a loud sigh. Then it rung again...

By the time Edward got here by nine o'clock, Mike, Eric, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren, Leah, and Jacob had called. That adds up to the grand total of ten people who called me. I half expected the Volturi to call wanting an invite! By that point I had pulled the phone chord out of the wall. When I opened the door Edward exclaimed "Bella! What;s wrong!" "I'll tell you what's wrong Edward! The people of Forks is what's wrong!"


	3. I'm Not Okay

Third chapter! Please review:)

"OK, Bella calm down." He said soothingly. He lead me to the couch and we sat down. "Now tell me what happened." He said slowly. I took a deep breathe. "First Angela called and of course I didn't mind Angela calling. But then Quil called want an invite to the wedding. Then Emily called wanting the same thing." "That doesn't sound that bad." Edward said reassuringly. "It get's worse. Mike called screaming and crying saying I'll never love again Bella! Don't marry him! I hung up the phone. Eric called saying that I was stupid for marrying you. Tyler called and asked me to marry him." I took and deep breathe. "Oh and Jacob called about to have a heart attack. I think Carlisle needs to give him some more Morphine." I need some nerve medication.. I think the whole town of Forks needs nerve meds too.

"You'll be OK Bella." Edward said soothingly. "Alice is coming over later to go over wedding plans." That's all I need Edward, is more wedding business. The wedding's a few months away and I'm done sick of it. I sat there dazed staring off into space. I think I'm dying. My chest feels heavy and it hurts. Oh God! I'm having a heart attack! "Bella are you OK?" Edward asked shaking me. No Edward I'm not OK! I just had Mike Newton call me crying saying he'll never love again!!!! Would you be OK after that?! I don't think so! The room started spinning. My stomach started cramp. I think I'm going to vomit! My vision went blurry. Edward was saying some thing but it was muffled. So this is how it feels to die? Then darkness engulfed me.

I know it's short. But there will be more to come!!!!


	4. Have You Lost Your Mind!

Fourth chapter! Please review:)

I woke up laying in my bed. At least I wasn't in the hospital. Edward was sitting in my rocking chair staring at me. "Bella, you give a whole new meaning to wedding daze." Edward said. His laugh was soft and melodious. I smiled weakly. I was completely drained. "Mike called again." Edward said his lips forming a hard line. I groaned. Will I ever have any peace?! I put a pillow over my head. "What did he say?" I ask my voice was muffled by the pillow. I was dreading his response. "Well, when he found out it was me he was talking to he started crying harder. He started screaming and hung up the phone." Edward said laughing. Apparently this was amusing him. It wasn't amusing me. "Alice is down stairs waiting to over over wedding details." Edward said smoothly. I threw the pillow against the wall. I'M SICK OF HEARING ABOUT OUR WEDDING! "Bella calm down! Don't do any thing rash!" Edward said in a low warning tone. Rash? Edward, you don't want me to do any thing rash? I'm way past rash! I'm insane!

Now I was sitting on the couch with Alice chattering about wedding plans. Edward had told me to calm down and that I'd be OK. "Bella the cake with be white with whipped frosting drizzled with chocolate sauce." She said beaming proudly at her work. Well it did sound delicious. I was starting to ease up. Then I heard the door bang open. A blonde cute baby faced boy was standing in the door way. It was Mike. What the hell was he doing here? His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He didn't even fix his hair. It was sticking up every were as if he'd been electrocuted. His clothes were dirty and torn. It looked as if some one drug him here. "Mike?" I said puzzled. He started to cry when I said his name. "Mike you look terrible. How did you get here?" I said concerned. My God, what was wrong with him? I stood up and inched toward Mike. Edward growled defensively. Mike dropped to his knees at my feet and wrapped his arms around my legs like a small child. "Bella! I ran here! Don't marry him!" Mike said sobbing. "Mike, you ran here?!" I asked alarmed. "Yes Bella! I did it all for you! Dont marry him!" His voice was muffled by my leg. "Edward do we need to call 911?" Alice asked laughing. Edward titled his head and that crooked smile spread across his face. "Maybe." He said amused.

They took Mike away in straight jacket. By they I mean the EMTs. They came and carted him off to Forks hospital in the ambulance. Maybe eloping in Vegas would have been a better thing to do. Edward said they wouldn't keep him in there long. I felt sorry for Mike. I didn't know he had it _that_ bad for me. Edward and Alice had to restrain their selves from laughing when they took ol' mike away. Emmett's really going to get a kick out of this.


	5. Wedding Craze

Chapter Five!!!! Please review:)

I was afraid that I too would be taken away in a straight jacket. I never knew this would push poor Mike over the edge. Who would go crazy next? Mrs. Newton called sobbing. She told me how embarrassed she was of Mike's behavior and that she was very sorry. Hopefully things couldn't get worse I thought. I was very wrong.

The next morning I woke up to see Alice sitting in the rocking chair. "Good your awake." She said cheerfully. "Alice what are you doing here?" I asked groggily. "To go over wedding plans with you. Oh did Edward tell you Mike escaped the mental wing of the hospital?" She said matter of factly. "What?!" I said suddenly alert. "Oh yeah last night Mike slipped his straight jacket and ran." Alice said with a light laugh. I suppose Alice does know about being in the mental wing. But Alice wasn't crazy like Mike. Alice just saw the future. My reverie was broke my some screaming outside my window. I jumped up out of the bed and ran to the window. I saw Mike running though my yard screaming at the top of his lungs. My mouth dropped. Alice came to my side and her mouth dropped too. "Call Edward." I said my voice colored with disbelief. It took Edward three minutes total to get here. "Bella call Charlie." Edward said as soon as he got through the door. "Bella I had to push him out of the way to get through the door!" Edward exclaimed. Of course it was no problem for him to push Mike out of the way. I walked to the kitchen to call Charlie.

Mike was subdued. It took Charlie and two deputies to do it, but they subdued him. They put him in cuffs and waited for the EMTs to arrive to take him back to the loony bin. This wedding craze is getting a bit much. Jacob showed up late that day. "You caused Mike Newton to go crazy." He said laughing. "Ha, ha. Very funny Jacob." I said my voice devoid of all emotion. "Maybe Mike has a point Bells. Maybe you shouldn't marry him." Jacob said slyly. "Quit it Jake! I love Edward and I'm going to marry him! Even if it kills me!" I proclaimed. "It will kill you." Jacob said bluntly.

Jacob had a point it will kill me. But not in that way. The bot needs to quit acting like he still has a chance. Oh God, I beg you please don't let Jake go crazy too.


	6. The Tyler is on Fire

Chapter six! Please review:)

Things got better before they got worse again. Every one acted normal for a little while. Then one night I heard a noise at my window. I fell out of bed to look and see what it was. It was Tyler in a tux. To make it worse he was standing in a ring of candles and Ben was playing the violin. I opened my window. "Tyler what in the world are you doing?" I yelled. "Oh, Bella. Will you marry me." He yelled back. "Sorry Edward beat you to the punch!" I said laughing. I don't think Tyler is a crazy as Mike. I was completely wrong. Tyler fell on the ground. He knocked the candles over and caught his tuxedo on fire! He jumped and ran around the yard screaming, "Help get it off me Bella!" "Stop drop and roll Tyler!" I yelled concerned.

Well all I have to say is Tyler didn't stop drop and roll. He continued to run around my yard like a mad man. Charlie had to get a bucket of water and pour it on him! Then Charlie had to take him to the hospital. He only had first degree burns. Carlisle was oddly amused. He had taken the night shift because another one of the doctors had gotten sick. "Carlisle do you have any medicine for craziness?" I asked rubbing my temples. "Bella, I never knew that these boys would go so crazy. And I don't think you need medicines." He said consolingly.

Edward started to laugh when he heard the news of what happened last night. I didn't find it funny. I slept most of the day. I was exhausted. Tell me people am I going to die before I marry Edward? Who will lose their mind next? Aye, aye, aye! My head hurts. Charlie had a restraining order against Mike. Rumor going around town was that they had to put him in a straight jacket and strap him down to a hospital bed. I'm starting to think every one in Forks is crazy!!!!!!!!!

I know it's short. But what do you think? Who do you think will lose their mind next?


	7. Dum Dum Da Dum!

Chapter seven! Please review:)

I don't know how I survived. But I did. It was finally my wedding day. I was about to walk down the aisle. Charlie had his arm linked with mine. I was so nervous I thought I would vomit. But before I knew it I was walking slowly down the aisle toward Edward. He looked perfect in that tux. My knees were weak just looking at him. I guess it was worth all the trouble. Eric got arrested last night for vandalism. He wrote I love Bella Swan on the side of Newton's with a can on neon orange spray paint. I finally reached the altar. Edward was smiling crookedly and I couldn't help but smile myself. Maybe this would go smoothly.

Guess what... As always I was wrong. You'll never guess what happened though. No one saw it coming. Not even Alice. Mike Newton came crashing through the stained glass window of the church! He was screaming wildly. He was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He was dirty. He looked like a wild animal. Then Tyler and Eric came bursting through the doors of the church. "Bella! We have come to rescue you!" Tyler exclaimed proudly. My mouth was hanging open. Emmett was giggling and pointing at Mike. Jasper started to laugh too. "It looks like you owe me money Jasper." Emmett said between laughs. This was a disaster. You don't think it could get worse. But it did!

Quil stood up in his pew. "I came to see a wedding!" He yelled. Mike started to beat on his chest like a gorilla. He jumped in front of me cutting me off from Edward. Well to make a long catastrophe short Mike tried to hit Edward. We heard a sickening snap. Mike began to howl with pain. Tyler looked at Eric puzzled. Charlie finally called the police station for back up. And they hauled off the insane threesome. Carlisle said after doing this they might be in a mental ward for a while.

"OK! Gosh! Can we get back to the marriagement?!" Quil yelled again still standing in his pew. Is marriagement even a word? With Quil's consent the preacher began. When the ceremony was over Quil stood up in his pew again. "Now let's party!" The reception was kind of funny. considering none of the grooms family ate any thing. Oh and Jacob caught the bouquet! I guess he's getting married next! I got nervous while Edward drove to the airport. We were going on our honeymoon.

What do you think will happen on their honeymoon?


	8. One Wild Honeymoon

Chapter eight! Please review!

It was my honeymoon. I had dreamed about this night for months and now it was finally happening. I was to become a vampire. When we got to the hotel room I began to kiss Edward. Things got pretty heated. Then out of no were I heard giggling. Giggling that sounded like it was coming from under the bed! I slowly lifted up the dust ruffle and looked under the bed. You'll never believe who was under that bed. Jessica and Lauren were under the bed giggling like two little girls! "Jessica? Lauren? What in the world are you doing under that bed?" I asked astonished. "Well... Ummmm." Was all Jessica could come up with. "My goodness!" I gasped when i figured out why they were under that bed. A reason I dare not voice. A very perverted reason. Oh dear God this couldn't't be happening to me! "If you two don't get out I'm going to call security!" I yelled under the bed. Edward got up and dialed the front desk and told them out situation.

The next thing that happened was ghastly. When security came to our room. It's wasn't the security we wanted. It was Mike, Eric, and Tyler in security guards' uniforms. This was NOT happening to me AGAIN!!! I began crying. Thank heavens I was still fully clothed! I done some thing I'd never done in my life... I threw a hissy fit! I stamped my foot and pointed to the door. "Get out! Get out I say! You ruined my wedding, you're not going to ruin my honeymoon!!!" I yelled. I heard Edward begin to laugh at me. Eric had a bewildered look on his face and ran. Tyler and Eric stood they're ground though. By now Jessica and Lauren were now sitting on the bed giggling. "And you two!" I snapped. "Out or I will cut your off and strangle you with it!" I had lost my mind. Lauren grabbed at her new extensions as if to protect them. They both ran as fast as they're legs could carry them.

Now all I had to do was get rid off Mike and Tyler. Now I done the unthinkable. I kicked Mike really hard in a very uncomfortable place for him. He fell on the floor and crawled to the door of the room. "You're next Tyler!" At that he ran stepping on mike in the hall. I slammed the door hard. "Well that's a honeymoon to beat all."

The end:)


End file.
